


my youth is yours

by byungari



Series: Wanna Mess™ [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Two Idiots Being Idiots, does this even count as romance, minhwan focus, school festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: “Are they dumb, or are they dumb?” Jihoon asks aloud to no one in particular. “Is it bad that I want to throw my shoe at them?”“No, because I want to throw my shoe at them too,” Woojin grumbles. “Can Minhyun hyung confess already so that we can get some peace around here.”The couple sighs and continues wandering around the festival, leaving behind their two blind hyungs as they continue to dance around each other like idiots.“Idiots,” Jihoon shakes his head. “Idiots everywhere.”





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO WRITE AKJSLFJSLDK  
> this isn't edited sorry ok enjoy!!! uwu

Jaehwan is in the middle of serving a customer when Minhyun peeks in from the entrance. He quickly finishes pouring the coffee for their headmistress and rushes over to where Minhyun is waiting.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan grins. “Done with your shift?”

“For the welcoming committee, yeah.” Minhyun smiles back. “I have to go to my class for my haunted house shift, though.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehwan pouts. “You don’t have time for coffee, then, right?”

Minhyun shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. I just dropped by to say hi and see you and Daniel in a butler costume.” Minhyun’s lips curl up into a smirk at that last remark and Jaehwan feels his cheeks getting warm. Minhyun chuckles at Jaehwan’s red cheeks and reaches over to pinch them lightly.

“You look like a kimchi dumpling,” Minhyun teases and Jaehwan pouts.

“Stop teasing me, hyung,” Jaehwan whines. “Don’t you have a shift to get to?”

Minhyun lets out a small laugh and leans forward to ruffle Jaehwan’s hair. “Yeah, I do. I’ll see you later?”

Jaehwan nods. “Yeah, I’ll go to your classroom at 12. That’s when your shift ends, right?”

“Yup.” Minhyun nods. “I’ll see you later then, Jaehwan.”

“Bye, hyung.” Jaehwan grins.

“Oh, and Jaehwan.” Minhyun calls out before Jaehwan could walk away. Jaehwan looks back and tilts his head in a silent question, and Minhyun gives the younger a wide grin.

“You look really nice in that butler costume.”

***

“On your way to the kissing booth?” Daniel asks Jaehwan as they change out of their butler costumes. Jaehwan checks to make sure he has all his stuff before nodding at Daniel.

“Yeah. I’m going to stop by the kissing booth and hang out with Sewoon for a bit until Minhyun hyung’s shift ends,” Jaehwan says. “What about you?”

“Seongwoo hyung and I are going to look around the festival for a bit before going over to the kissing booth.” Daniel straightens out the collar of his shirt. “Jihoon’s going to kill you both, you know that, right?”

“We know.” Jaehwan cackles, and Daniel snorts.

***

Jaehwan waves goodbye to Sewoon, who stalks off with Youngmin and Donghyun, before heading back to the school to Minhyun’s classroom. He checks his phone and sees that it’s almost 12, and Jaehwan breaks out into a light jog.

Minhyun is switching off with the next person when Jaehwan arrives, and the elder gives Jaehwan a soft smile.

“Hey,” he greets. “I saw the video Woojin sent.”

“Hi, hyung.” Jaehwan grins. “I almost died, but it was worth Jihoon’s face.”

“One day Jihoon really will hurt you,” Minhyun muses. He and Jaehwan walk side by side, their arms bumping into each other as they eye the other exhibits with vague interest. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Sure.” Jaehwan nods. “Anything you want to eat?”

Minhyun hums. “I’m okay with anything.”

“Do you just want to walk around and see what they have then?” Jaehwan suggests with a light shrug. “We can get something to eat while walking around.”

“Sounds good.” Minhyun smiles. They make their way downstairs and Jaehwan waves when they walk past his classroom and chuckles at Yongguk’s pained expression as he tries to balance three plates of food all at once.

“Oh, dumplings!” Jaehwan points at the classroom a few doors down from his. “Do you want dumplings?” Minhyun nods and they get in line. Jaehwan gets the kimchi dumpling while Minhyun gets the vegetable one.

“Tell your friends to stop by,” Sejeong says as she wraps up their dumplings for them. “We’re trying to win that prize.”

“You do realize that we’re technically contenders, right?” Jaehwan points out with a raised eyebrow. “Why would I advertise your class when I could be advertising my own?”

Sejeong scowls and practically shoves the dumplings into Jaehwan’s arms. “You’re a brat, Kim Jaehwan. Enjoy your dumplings!” Despite her insult, she doesn’t forget her customer-service smile and Jaehwan cackles. Minhyun just shakes his head with a small laugh and waves at Sejeong as he and Jaehwan leave to continue looking around.

“Are you sure you can eat that, by the way?” Minhyun stops suddenly and points at Jaehwan’s dumpling.

“Huh?” Jaehwan blinks at his dumpling blankly. “Yeah, I like kimchi dumplings. Why?”

“Well, it’s just that…” Minhyun trails off as the corners of his lips twitch as he tries to hold back his laughter. “A dumpling eating a dumpling is a bit…”

Jaehwan’s jaw drops in shock as Minhyun bursts out in laughter, garnering the interest of those around them.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan protests loudly as Minhyun continues to laugh, doubling over and clutching his stomach. “Stop laughing!”

“Sorry,” Minhyun manages to choke out, trying to get his laughter under control. “Your expression was just…” He starts laughing again and Jaehwan whines.

“I can’t believe the amount of disrespect I’m getting right now,” Jaehwan scowls and takes a big bite out of his dumpling.

Minhyun finally manages to stop his laughter and straightens up as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. A few chuckles escape him, and he throws an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself,” he teases Jaehwan, who glares at him playfully. “How’s the dumpling?”

“It tastes good,” Jaehwan admits grudgingly. Minhyun chuckles before taking a bite out of his own dumpling.

“Maybe we really should advertise Sejeong’s class,” Minhyun comments as they throw away the dumpling wrappers when they finish. “That was pretty good.”

“We can’t,” Jaehwan pouts. “My class and Daniel’s class is trying to win too, you know.”

Minhyun smirks. “Well, it won’t matter for me who wins so I think I’m going to advertise their dumplings.”

Jaehwan’s jaw drops again for the second time in less than twenty minutes as Minhyun lets out a small cackle and runs away. Jaehwan chases after him, yelling at him in protest.

“Hyung! Don’t you dare advertise their class! Minhyun hyung!”

Minhyun continues to laugh as the two of them race down the—thankfully—empty corridor.

“Hyung!” Jaehwan whines, and Minhyun stops when they reach the staircase. “You’re so mean.”

“Aw, sorry, Jaehwanie,” Minhyun coos. “I was just kidding.”

Jaehwan gives him a pouty glare and the pair make their way outside to the courtyard. Minhyun chuckles and puts his arms around the younger’s shoulders again, pulling him in close. Jaehwan’s cheeks turn pink at this but doesn’t protest, enjoying the embrace.

***

Minhyun watches in amusement as Woojin looks like he’s given up on life when he spots them in line for the kissing booth.

“I’m here for my kiss,” Jaehwan coos at the sulking boy behind the booth.

“I hate both you and Seongwoo hyung,” Woojin declares, but doesn’t protest at the kiss he receives from Jaehwan. Minhyun chuckles fondly at Jaehwan’s cackles and Woojin’s soft expression despite his protests.

When Woojin turns to look at Minhyun, who’s standing to the side, his eyebrows shoot up at the unbelievably lovestruck expression Minhyun has on his face, and Woojin wonders if his hyung is trying to keep his feelings a secret.

Because if he is, Woojin thinks, he’s the worst at controlling his facial expressions.

***

Jaehwan snorts at Sungwoon playing Grumpy and pulls out his phone to take pictures to send to the group chat. Minhyun notices and chuckles before facing the front again to continue watching the play.

“Sungwoon hyung makes a pretty good grumpy, doesn’t he?” Minhyun whispers to Jaehwan.

“He really does,” Jaehwan whispers back. “I think Sungwoon hyung has found his calling, don’t you?”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he might threaten to kick you in the throat,” Minhyun mumbles. Jaehwan flinches slightly at their close proximity and hopes that Minhyun can’t feel how warm his face is getting.

Jaehwan clears his throat before responding, “It’s okay. He probably can’t even reach.”

“Are you forgetting that Sungwoon hyung does taekwondo?” Minhyun asks with raised eyebrows. Jaehwan pauses at that, seriously wondering if his life is in any immediate danger.

“Suddenly he makes a horrible Grumpy wow Sungwoon hyung should work on his acting,” Jaehwan says, shuddering at the thought of being attacked by Sungwoon. “That hyung is dangerous. Not as dangerous as Jihoon, though, I think.”

“Amen to that,” Minhyun mumbles. “Amen.”

***

After the play ends, Minhyun and Jaehwan greet Sungwoon who waves at them tiredly.

“Did you enjoy the play?” Sungwoon asks as he takes off his Grumpy hat.

“You make a great Grumpy, hyung.” Jaehwan gives Sungwoon a thumbs up and cackles when Sungwoon swats him with his hat. “It’s a compliment, stop hitting me!”

“Brat,” Sungwoon grumbles but stops. He straightens out his shirt and fans himself with the hat he’s been using as a weapon. “Did you go to the kissing booth already?”

“Yeah, he did.” Minhyun chuckles. “You should check the group chat and Jaehwan’s twitter.”

Sungwoon laughs and opens his phone to look at the group chat and pauses at the picture Jaehwan had sent earlier. “Wait. Is this me?!”

“Oops.” Jaehwan bolts when Sungwoon yells and chases after Jaehwan.

“Kim Jaehwan!” Sungwoon yells. “How dare you take such an unflattering picture of me! Come back here, dammit!”

Minhyun stares blankly at the space where Sungwoon and Jaehwan had been five seconds ago and turns his head to watch the two races out of the classroom and down the halls. He winces when Jaehwan runs into Taehyun, who had just walked out of the bathroom, and Sungwoon goes crashing down after him, the three of them tumbling onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“A mess, all of them,” Minhyun sighs as he jogs over to help the three untangle themselves and get up from the floor.

***

“How does your drink taste?” Jaehwan leans over and peers at Minhyun’s drink. “You got the watermelon juice, right?”

“Yeah,” Minhyun says. “It’s okay. Do you want to try?” He tilts the straw towards Jaehwan as he asks and Jaehwan flinches back in surprise.

“Sure.” Jaehwan tells himself mentally to get a hold of himself and takes a sip from Minhyun’s drink. “Hyung, this is so good! Trade with me, please?”

“No way.” Minhyun holds his drink protectively and sticks his tongue out at Jaehwan. “Drink your own.”

“But hyung,” Jaehwan whines. “I thought you liked strawberry banana smoothies, too! Please?”

“We can share,” Minhyun compromises. “Give me some of your smoothie.”

Jaehwan hands over his smoothie to Minhyun with no hesitation and makes grabby hands at the watermelon juice. “Gimmie, gimmie.”

“Such a brat,” Minhyun sighs teasingly and hands over his juice. “Don’t drink all of it.”

“I make no promises,” Jaehwan declares as he sips on the watermelon juice happily. Minhyun smiles at this and takes a sip of Jaehwan’s smoothie.

Jihoon and Woojin, who were nearby at a different stall, catches the entire exchange and gives each other pained looks.

“Are they dumb, or are they dumb?” Jihoon asks aloud to no one in particular. “Is it bad that I want to throw my shoe at them?”

“No, because I want to throw my shoe at them too,” Woojin grumbles. “Can Minhyun hyung confess already so that we can get some peace around here.”

The couple sighs and continues wandering around the festival, leaving behind their two blind hyungs as they continue to dance around each other like idiots.

“Idiots,” Jihoon shakes his head. “Idiots everywhere.”

***

After dinner, the group split up and head home.

“Shouldn’t I be the one walking you home?” Minhyun asks with a small frown. “I’m the hyung.”

Jaehwan just shrugs. “I want to walk you home.”

“No, I’ll walk you home.” Minhyun tries to get them to turn around and head in the direction of Jaehwan’s house, but Jaehwan doesn’t budge. “Jaehwan, let me walk you home.”

“No,” Jaehwan pouts. “I want to walk you home.”

Minhyun sighs, knowing that Jaehwan can be stubborn for things like this and lets the younger have his way. “Fine, fine. Why are you so stubborn?”

“That’s my charm, don’t you think?” Jaehwan grins. Minhyun lets out a disbelieving laugh and shakes his head in amusement.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Minhyun declares.

Jaehwan beams at Minhyun’s words, and Minhyun feels his heart stutter against his chest at the brightness of Jaehwan’s smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Jaehwan cackles. “But you love me anyways, right?”

The elder of the two sighs. “I do.”

They arrive at Minhyun’s home too soon for Jaehwan’s liking, but he doesn’t have any excuses to stay longer. He pouts internally but fakes a grin.

“Okay, I’ll take my leave now, then.” Jaehwan salutes Minhyun. “I’ll see you on Monday?”

Minhyun smiles softly and ruffles Jaehwan’s head, and the latter feels like his heart might burst at how fond Minhyun’s smile looks. He doesn't let himself get his hopes up, however, because he knows that Minhyun already has something going on with Jonghyun.

“See you Monday,” Minhyun says and lets his hand drop. The pair stare at each other in silence for a bit before Jaehwan breaks it by clearing his throat.

“Okay, I’m going now.” He waves and makes his leave with Minhyun staring after him. When he turns the corner, his phone goes off and he looks at the caller ID in confusion. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Minhyun laughs. Jaehwan hears the sound of Minhyun’s front door opening and closing. “How are you?”

“I just left your house like thirty seconds ago,” Jaehwan deadpans. “Why are you calling me?”

“I’m worried.” Minhyun says simply. “Just humor me until you get home, okay?”

Jaehwan swallows and has to lean against the wall for a second, hand covering his face that’s turning redder by the second. He can’t believe how fucking sweet Minhyun can be. Surely this has to be illegal, right?

“Jaehwan?” Minhyun’s worried voice breaks Jaehwan out of his internal panic, and the latter clears his throat and tries to get a hold of himself.

“Yeah, okay.” Jaehwan exhales. “Okay.”

 _I am so fucked_ , Jaehwan thinks to himself as he and Minhyun make small talk while Jaehwan waits for his bus. _So,_ so _fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! sorry this took so long;; i wanted to rip my hair out while writing it bc it wouldnt turn out the way i wanted it to but aldjfksjfls
> 
> comments make my day!!! uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
